


Никаких шансов

by Raymond



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymond/pseuds/Raymond
Summary: Будьте осторожны с гаданиями. Не важно с какими. Важно то, что ответы вам могут не понравиться, а события следующие после - тем более.В один прекрасный день Реми оказался волей случая в больнице, куда параллельно занесло Натаниэля Эссекса. Возможность увидеть молодого мутанта трогательно беззащитным и без толпы других икс-менов сильно меняет представления мужчины о своих чувствах и стремлениях. А все это меняет жизни Гамбита и Злыдня.





	

Утро в особняке проходило в тишине и относительном покое. Реми спокойно сидел в гостиной перед журнальным столиком и от скуки раскладывал пасьянс. Он только вернулся после очередного похода по злачным местам и сейчас отдыхал, а вот подниматься наверх не было ни сил, ни желания. Еще полчасика и выскочит Скотт: будить всех на тренировку.  
\- Когда-то меня учили гадать, - сказал себе под нос рыжеволосый парень, заново раскладывая колоду. Гадательных пасьянсов существует множество, но все как один толкуют об одном и том же: о прошлом, настоящем и будущем. В данный момент речь шла о будущем. И судя по выражению лица креола, то, что вышло, его не устраивало.  
\- Встреча со старым врагом, любовники, казённый дом? Я в тюрьме с Эссексом встречусь? Ну уж нет. Тогда сегодня из дома лучше никуда не выйду, – лицо выражало одновременно недоумение и несогласие. От размышлений на сию прискорбную тему его отвлекли. Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги. Как и следовало ожидать, спускался злющий как чёрт лидер команды:  
\- Ты почему не у себя?! – с порога сразу же накинулся он. – Проверь джип Логана в гараже, - а это уже начал раздавать указания. - Похоже, он опять не ночевал.  
Пожав плечами, Реми встал, вышел и направился в гараж. Спорить с вечно недовольным командиром – много чести. К тому же это не только бесполезно но и опасно. Уже спускаясь по лестнице, рыжий видел, что искомой машины нет. Дабы не представать с дурными вестями перед смертоносным взором Скотта, пришлось выйти на улицу. Соседи могли бы видеть как из гаража, щурясь на по-утреннему яркое солнце, вышел парень с волосами отливающими красивым оттенком красного вина. Погода располагала, птицы пели. И именно в этот момент Логан вознамерился вернуться домой. Результат такой встречи: пьяный Росомаха и размечтавшийся Реми – закономерен. Джип почти полностью переехал оппонента. И лишь свист покрышек можно было бы уловить, но не сразу, всё произошло слишком быстро. По счастью, Логан не настолько сильно напился, и даже сам донес пострадавшего до медпункта. Откуда Гамбита, по настоянию Зверя, отправили в больницу.  
Полчаса спустя рыжий приходил в себя в больничной палате. И уже в скором времени Реми пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы провожать взглядом симпатичных медсестер, но не на столько, чтобы отличать их друг от друга. "Вот тебе и казённый дом", - подумал креол проваливаясь в очередной глубокий оборок. Удар был достаточно сильным. Несколько не слишком сложных переломов, но вот он головой приложился сильнее, чем это предполагалось в начале.  
Примерно в это же время в больницу пожаловал Злыдень, по каким-то своим злодейским делам (история умалчивает каким). Последняя медсестра неплотно закрыла дверь палаты, и Эссекс, проходя мимо, увидел то, от чего его сердце пропустило пару тактов. На постели лежал он, его волосы разметались по подушке и расползались как струйки крови, лицо бледное, бескровные губы слегка приоткрыты. И он без сознания. Присмотревшись, Эссекс понял, что это не только волосы. По виску соскользнула тонкая струйка крови из-под повязки. Это выдержать было выше всяческих сил. Натаниэль вошел в палату и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Подойдя к кровати, он нежно провёл рукой по волосам, точно по шёлку. Зачерпнул полную горсть и позволил им скользнуть сквозь пальцы, словно окунул руку в кровь. Реми слабо пошевелился, так и не придя в себя.  
\- Кто же тебя так, мальчик мой? Неужели снова мои мародёры? – нежно и очень тихо шепнул Эссекс, аккуратно стирая большим пальцем струйку крови с лица пациента. Он боялся, что Реми очнётся и испугается. Слишком много было того, что отдалило их. Но даже сейчас креол невольно потянулся щекой за рукой Эссекса. Его очарование волнами расплывалось по палате, будоража чувства и околдовывая разум. Злыдень готов был одновременно, наплевав на все, прижать его к себе и, сжав голову руками, сползти по стене.  
"За что мне это?" - билось в мозгу. – "Почему ты не можешь принадлежать только мне? Я ведь так люблю тебя." Натаниэль склонился над постелью и поцеловал волосы, зарылся в них лицом и вдыхал их аромат. Он целовал их прядь за прядью, скользя вдоль лица, и моля всё на свете, чтобы рыжий не приходил в себя как можно дольше. Затем Эссекс взял тонкие руки в свои и уткнулся в них лицом. Как он любил их, эти тонкие длинные пальцы, так ловко и одинаково нежно расправляющимися с пуговицами, картами и сейфами. Поцеловал каждый палец.  
\- Лишь краткий миг, когда ты мой и только мой. И пусть ты об этом не знаешь, но это так, - шепнул мужчина в пространство, боясь быть услышанным.  
Страсть, обжигающая и безудержная, дышала в каждом жесте, в каждом желании. Эссекс понимал, что нельзя так отдаваться эмоциям. В такие минуты мыслить сложно, но он всё же осознавал, что еще немного и остатки разума покинут его. Одна рука сама скользнула под поясницу парня, лежащего на больничной койке, а другая аккуратно приподняла затылок. Креол подался вперёд и задышал чаще, облизнул губы в предвкушении, но в себя всё же не пришёл. "Тебя это погубит, Реми. Неужели ты ко всем так?" - Эссекс склонился еще ниже и впился в губы поцелуем. Мгновение растянулось на целую вечность, и не было в этом мире ничего слаще. Гамбит, казалось, стремился прижаться каждой клеточкой своего тела. Под одеялом чувствовались его разгорячённые бёдра, руки слабо дёрнулись в попытке обвить шею, но сил у пострадавшего на это не хватило.  
Натаниэль с сожалением разомкнул губы: находиться здесь было слишком опасно. "Почему всегда так? Почему я могу обладать тобой, лишь когда ты избит или замучен?" Он не выдержал, прижал Реми к себе. Голова рыжего при этом неестественно запрокинулась, и волосы заструились вниз, обнажая лоб. Из-под повязки снова скользнула тонкая алая ниточка крови. Креол простонал что-то. Злыдень опомнился и осторожно опустил на постель парня и провел еще раз рукой по волосам. Он смотрел и смотрел в лицо: всматривался в тонкие черты, в болезненную бледность, в обескровленные губы, так и не припухшие от поцелуя. "Выше всяческих сил оставить тебя, но я дам судьбе еще один шанс." - Натаниэль Эссекс собрался с духом и мыслями, выпрямился и направился к выходу из палаты, напоследок обернувшись в дверях. Ему вслед раздался тихий вздох:  
\- Нат…  
Злыдень через неделю снова наведался в больницу. Сам он конечно же не мог признаться даже себе, что имел смелость надеяться на то, что Реми еще не выписали. Надеяться, что он еще в бессознательном состоянии было абсолютно и совершенно глупо и безрассудно. Такое не мог бы признать и безнадежно влюбленный человек. Вот мужчина и не признавал своих чувств и эмоций. Самому себе Эссекс свой порыв объяснил простым желанием еще разок взглянуть на рыжего, пока это не вызывает практически никаких сложностей.  
Но подходя к палате, Натаниэль услышал голоса. А это значило, что пациент был не один. "Придется подождать как в очереди на прием к министру науки". Эссекс, привычным движением оправил шёлковый галстук в тонкую золотую полоску и снял с рукава дорогого синего пиджака пару невидимых глазу соринок, подошел вплотную к двери и прислушался, потом непроизвольно поморщился и аккуратно заглянул внутрь. В «гости» к его любимому зашёл Логан, который тот самый Росомаха, и этот факт вызвал острый приступ ревности у новоприбывшего посетителя. Хотя, казалось бы, ничего особенного не происходило и поводов для подозрений и домыслов икс-мены не давали абсолютно никаких. Логан сидел на кровати в ногах Реми, а сам больной уже сидел опираясь на подушку, что само по себе было хорошим знаком – парень явно шёл на поправку. Хотя выглядел всё ещё очень не важно: на вскидку, как учёный, Эссекс отметил, что слабость так и не прошла.  
В палате старые друзья сидели и разговаривали, но начало Натаниэль, понятное дело, не мог услышать и довольствовался продолжением разговора:  
\- …Ничего, со всеми бывает, важно только чтобы потом всё вернулось на круги своя, - медленно, в задумчивости проговорил Реми, оправляя прядь волос, - И можно будет даже представить, что это было не по-настоящему, словно бы… - креол внезапно сменил тему, - кстати, мне в первый день в больнице такой хороший сон снился. До сих пор вспоминаю и улыбаюсь как идиот. – И он действительно расплылся в мечтательной улыбке.  
\- О чем? – Логан смутился. Ведь сюда Гамбит угодил именно его стараниями, но хоть сны оправдывали оплошность Росомахи. В особняке Реми сны или не снились, или снились кошмары. Возможно, последствия первой встречи со Злыднем: удаление части силы до управляемого уровня, работа на злого гения и тоннели Морлоков.  
\- Не помню, но мне было так хорошо, как не было уже давно. Словно забытое и потерянное вернулось, - при этих словах сердце Натана сжалось. Он почувствовал, как счастье разливается по венам: его рыжик узнал его, принял, хоть и думал, что это было во сне. Что может сравниться с этим ощущением? Но пришлось резко спуститься с небес на землю - Логан засобирался:  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, меня всего на пять минут пустили. И ещё раз извини, - тут его перебил Гамбит.  
\- В который раз говорю - забудь, mon ami. Что было - то прошло, хоть отосплюсь без побудок Скотта на тренировку, - голосом взрослого, объясняющего ребёнку, что один плюс один равно два, ответил собеседник, и, помедлив, добавил. - И вообще, дай дорасскажу пока тебя не выгнали, - быстро добавив, продолжил, - я рад, что мне приснился тот сон. Давно я не видел во снах ничего хорошего. Ночью меня догоняли кошмары, отступавшие днём…  
"Неужели он помнит, когда под завалами его чуть не убили? Какое же я чудовище, бросил его тогда в тоннеле", - Эссекс под дверью чуть ли не до крови прикусил губу.  
Логан поморщился. Столько терпения ему было не свойственно. Но он терпеливо выслушал объяснения, списав все на бред больного. О чем только не бредят люди. Почему бы не об утраченном счастье и покое, так актуальном для всех икс-менов? Росомаха уже поднялся и собрался идти, когда лежащий на кровати схватил его за рукав:  
\- Что говорят врачи?  
\- Всё хорошо, скоро выпишут, - мужчина делано улыбнулся.  
Эссекс нахмурился. "Врёт, причём неумело." – мысленно отметил Злыдень, - "Но это странно, дела явно стали лучше. Что-то темнят врачи". После этого быстро вышел в холл, ему совсем не улыбалось сталкиваться с визитёром в дверях. А диалог тем временем продолжился.  
\- Я же чувствую, что мне лучше не становится, - с паникой и надеждой выдал Реми и вяло шевельнул второй рукой, сил в ней совсем не было. Тут глаза сверкнули маниакальным блеском, а пальцы сжались на рукаве куртки так, что побелели костяшки. - Не ври мне, что говорят врачи?  
\- Всё в норме, так бывает, - Логан мягко высвободил руку и не говоря ни слова вышел. Всплеск сил исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, и креол сполз в горизонтальное положение. Его губы мгновенно пересохли и приоткрылись, глаза потухли и принялись блуждать по потолку. Волосы по обыкновению растеклись по подушке, алой волной оттеняя бледное худое лицо и бескровные губы. Общение отняло слишком много сил, и пациент погрузился в глубокий бессвязный сон.  
В это время Эссекс сидел, обхватив голову руками, в кресле под разлапистой пальмой в холле. Сидел просто, без всяких мыслей и сил.  
\- Вам плохо? – спросила подошедшая медсестра. Когда нужно, вот как сегодня при непринужденной прогулке по общественным местам, например, мутант вполне возвращался к своему человеческому облику, и тогда в город выходил безупречный и обаятельный джентльмен по совместительству известный учёный-генетик Натаниэль Эссекс, родившийся правда не в эту эпоху в далёкой Англии. Но шарма ему это только добавляло, особенно в глазах знающих о нем кое-что побольше доступных общественности фактов.  
\- Можно стакан воды? - После того как осушил его одним глотком, Натаниэль снова смог связно думать. Мысли лились двумя потоками: «Логан сбил моего Рыжика» и «хочу увидеть моего Гамбита снова». Как бы поступить в такой ситуации? Эссекс знал как. Он встал и подошёл к палате, постоял у двери, словно не решаясь на что-то, затем толкнул дверь и вошёл. По счастью, Логана уже не было. Вошедший так и не узнал, что визит предыдущего посетителя слегка затянулся дольше отпущенных пяти минут.  
"Дежа вю" - толкнулось в мысли. То же самое было неделю назад: Реми без сознания разметался на кровати, а он сам стоит рядом и не может вздохнуть. Да, как и тогда, Эссекс подошёл к кровати и зачерпнул рукой алые волны шёлка. Волосы словно вино, скользнули сквозь пальцы. Сердце Натаниэля забилось сильней, а затем пропустило несколько тактов, словно не в силах решить: выскочить из груди или остановиться. Эмоции многократно усилились от осознания, что ситуация повторяется.  
Не выдержав накала собственных озверевших эмоций и, вырвавшихся из-под сознательного контроля чувств, Злыдень просто рухнул на колени у кровати Реми, только теперь заметив, что парень в глубоком обмороке и еле дышит. Сердечный ритм затухал, и дыхание постепенно сходило на нет - его Рыжий медленно отходил в мир иной, совершенно неоправданно и неожиданно. Не могло такого случиться при таких травмах, только сейчас всё происходило прямо на глазах. А приборы молчали, уже аккуратно отключённые стояли в углу и тихо наблюдали за всем. Сердце мужчины мучительно сжалось, и Нат зарычал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы:  
\- Что ты сделал с ним? Как такое возможно? - Кто мог ответить на его вопросы? Мужчине ещё и потому было плохо, что он понимал, что подсознательно рад всему случившемуся, ведь он рядом и может ласкать своего Рыжего, доступ к которому закрыт в обычной ситуации. Но времени на эти маленькие радости и неожиданные открытия почти не оставалось.  
Эссекс накрыл губы Реми своими и зажал ему нос. "Дыши", - мысленно велел он своему пациенту, вдыхая воздух в его легкие, и затем, надавливая на область сердца. И так раз за разом. Медленно уползали вдаль секунды, они ползли, словно гружённый сверх меры караван сквозь горячие пески. Отчаяние начало накрывать Злыдня с головой, и только тогда ритм сердца выровнялся, и Реми нормально задышал. Мужчина с кружащейся головой сел на пол, абсолютно наплевав на брюки, которые возможно будут этим безнадёжно испорчены, и проводив пустым взглядом снятый перед реанимационными процедурами и небрежно брошенный на пол пиджак, прислонился спиной к спинке кровати. Его собственное сердце сейчас довело бы до обморока любого кардиолога. Несколько минут Натаниэль просто приходил в себя, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию и сердцебиению молодого мутанта на кровати. Ещё через несколько минут нашлись силы на то, чтобы встать. Эссекс всмотрелся в лицо креола: бледное, исхудалое, вокруг глаз чёрные круги, губы потрескались. "Как только посмели? Куда все глядели?" Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки от осознания собственного бессилия. Куда только делось привычное деланое безразличие?Совладав с собой, мужчина стёр бусины пота со лба парня и откинул прядь его волос с лица, провёл пальцем по приоткрытым губам. Волна нежности снова затопила сознание, смывая все здравые и не очень мысли. Эссекс взял тонкую полупрозрачную руку в свою. «Боже, совсем холодные!» - что не удивительно после возвращения с Дорог Мертвых. Снова опустившись на колени перед кроватью, он стал греть руки Реми своим дыханием, пытаясь снова вдохнуть в них тепло жизни и выгнать замогильный холод.  
\- Нат, - тихо позвал Гамбит, и не понятно было во сне, в бреду или наяву. - Это ты? Почему ты так долго не приходил? Я тебя ждал… - голос постепенно затих. Эссекс силился расслышать что-то ещё, но тут смысл сказанного дошёл до него и Натаниэль, он же Мистер Синистер, опустил голову на грудь своего любимого рыжика сдерживая горькие слёзы боли, отчаяния и обиды на себя самого за потери и причинённые страдания единственному горячо любимому живому существу. Эти слова были ему сейчас дороже всего на свете, а он и не пытался неделю назад даже помочь креолу. "Я опять тебя бросил, прости," - мысли теснились в голове, когда тонкая рука опустилась на его голову. Эссекс отстранился, взял и сжал его кисть в своей ладони прижимая к губам. Прорвавшиеся наконец слёзы застилали ему глаза. "Ты мой и только мой, я никому тебя не отдам … и не позволю никому тебя обидеть и мучить. Я слишком люблю. Слышишь?" Не понимая, что он делает, мужчина покрывал поцелуями лицо, руки, шею, грудь лежащего на постели парня с кроваво-алыми волосами. Рубашка Реми уже была влажная от слёз:  
\- Нат, не надо, - креол лежал, открыв глаза, и смотрел в потолок. Голос был слабый, но вполне осмысленный: говоривший явно был в сознании. Все внутри Эссекса покрылось изморосью. Словно могильный холод выморозил все недавно расцветшие чувства. - Просто поцелуй меня… как раньше, - помедлив, продолжил Реми.  
Натаниэль, ещё не веря, что не ослышался, запустил руку в шёлк волос и предельно бережно приподнял голову парня. Тот в свою очередь прикрыл глаза и облизнул губы. Эссекс склонился и коснулся губами губ Реми, который, чуть помедлив, ответил на поцелуй: облизнул, куснул и жарко поцеловал, оплавляя все внутренности «собеседника». "Как раньше…", - Злыдень таял от возбуждения и надежд. В это время его вторая рука коснулась колена рыжего и заскользила вверх по бедру, после чего, нежно погладив мягкую плоть, продолжила путь и оказалась под поясницей. Реми выгнулся навстречу Эссексу, желая прижаться и ощущая пульсацию внизу живота, попытался обвить его шею руками, но голова кружилась от восторга и желания…  
В этот момент открылась дверь палаты, раздался крик. И медсестру глупо было бы винить: не всегда увидишь такое эротичное и красивое зрелище в палате тяжелобольного. Эссекс нехотя оторвался от своего приятного занятия. Слегка поморщившись от крика, он, не говоря ни слова, не оборачиваясь, поднялся и взял на руки почти невесомое тело любимого. "Никаких больше вторых шансов, Судьба", - подумал Натаниэль, внося в открывшийся портал свою драгоценную ношу.

**Author's Note:**

> После соответствующего комплекса мероприятий по поиску вредных и коварно прячущихся ошибок будет перевыложено.
> 
> Дорогие читатели, не забывайте оставлять свои отзывы. Любой отзыв очень важен для автора, спасибо. :)


End file.
